Kitsune/Kitsu
Kitsu is a friendly Kitsune. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Here, you should make sure you use it properly. ...I’m just like Tamamo. ♪” (+325G) “You can have my treasure as a token of our friendship. It’s yummy! ♪” (+1 Thin Fried Tofu) “You can have my tail as a token of our friendship. It’s super fluffy. ♪” (+1 Furry Tail) “Waah! I’m huunngry… Hey, can I have some thin fried tofu?” (Give Thin Fried Tofu?) *Yes - “Yay! Thank you! Now, to show my appreciation. ♪” (+30 Affinity) *No - “The world is cruel...” “I want to eat the three colored dumplings from the shop in the village. Hey, can I have some money?” (Give 195G?) *Yes - “Yay! Thank you! Now, to show my appreciation. ♪” (+25 Affinity) *No - “The world is cruel...” “I failed at kitsune taoism and hit my head with a rock… Can I have a herb, please?” (Give Herb) *Yes - “Yay! Thank you! Now, to show my appreciation. ♪” (+20 Affinity) *No - “The world is cruel...” “I answer my juniors’ questions like I know what I’m talking about. They still haven’t figured it out… *shiver*” “Tamamo is just like family to all kitsune… She has a motherly vibe about her. ♪” “The kitsune village is on an island to the east of Yamatai. It is impossible for you to get there without a boat, but we kitsune can just use harpy feathers.” “My tails are super fluffy! I have to care for them everyday. ♪” “Some tanuki scratched me up a while ago. I’m going to train hard so I can fight back!” “I am studying ninjutsu and taoism! I want to master kitsune ninjutsu so I can become Tamamo’s personal assistant. ♪” “Tamamo travels with Nanabi and Yao. Better watch out, those two are suuuper strong!” “My favorite food is none other than thin fried tofu! I’m going to eat a whole bunch and get big boobs. ♪” “If I don’t train hard I will lose to my junior… She has already surpassed me in taoism...” “I learnt a lot of naughty tricks in the kitsune village. And I’m going to give you a taste of all-of-them. ♪” “All right! It’s time for the kitsune quiz. ♪ Can you guess what element kitsune have a strong affinity with?” *Wind - “Bzzzt! Fairies are the monsters that are compatible with wind. Kitsune are good with the power of the earth!” *Earth - “Bingo! Kitsune are compatible with the power of the earth! As a result we are very good with earth magic!” (+10 Affinity) *Water - “Bzzzt! Mermaids are the monsters that are compatible with water. Kitsune are good with the power of the earth!” “My junior has clear plans for the future. I don’t have anything like that, so what should I do?” *Become a tao master - “Becoming a tao master sounds good. ♪ I wonder if I should try going up a mountain to master taoism?” (+10 Affinity) *Become a ninja - “I really want to be a ninja. ♪ So I should train in ninjutsu and take the ninja exams?” (+10 Affinity) *Become a prostitute - “I am a little interested in that. To indulge in me as an enchanting monster prostitute, that’s all right isn’t it?” (+10 Affinity) *Become kitsune udon - “I will not become udon! For starters, kitsune udon is made with thin fried tofu not kitsune!” (-5 Affinity) “My junior is a model student; she’ll surpass me at this rate… Hey, what do you think I should do?” *You can’t lose if you work hard - “So that’s the answer after all… I’ll do my best! No looking back!” (+10 Affinity) *Give up - “Don’t say something so horrible! I’m going to work hard so I won’t lose!” *Attack her in the darkness - “I would feel terrible if I did that! I’m going to work hard so I won’t lose!” (-5 Affinity) “All right! It’s time for the kitsune quiz. ♪ Which is a common practice in the kitsune village.?” *White and black magic - “Bzzzt! The correct answer is ninjutsu and taoism. ♪” *Ninjutsu and taoism - “Bingo! Ninjutsu and taoism. I will train hard so I won’t lose to my junior. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *Beating up your junior in a pillow fight - “I don’t do anything like that… ...the correct answer is ninjutsu and taoism.” “All right! It’s time for the kitsune quiz. ♪ If a kitsune gets stronger, what do they get more of?” *They get more tails - “Right! We get more tails! The maximum is nine, just like what Tamamo has.” (+10 Affinity) *They preach more - “Ahahaa! That’s so true… ...wait, don’t tell the senior kitsune I said that!” *They get more toes - “Gah! That's creepy! Now I can’t get the image out of my head.” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Kitsu: "Want to see my kitsune ninjutsu? Hey, hey want to see?" With Alice: Alice: "Hmph, kitsune..." Kitsu: "You won't get my thin fried tofu! I hid it perfectly!" Alice: "Oh, your chest shouldn't bulge... Hmhmm, so that's where you've hidden it. Kitsu: "Waaa! My thin fried tofu!" Alice: " *Munch* *Munch* ...Wonderful." Sonya: "Hey! Stop picking on her!" With Kamuro: Kamuro: "Hey, senior... Why does it get dark when it's night?" Kitsu: "That is.... umm... The sun gets tired so it takes a break." Kamuro: "I see, so that's it. That's my senior, you know everything!" Promestein: "1674.4 km/h...." Promestein mutters a number With Nanabi: Kitsu: "Nanabi heelp! Kamuro is going to surpass meee!" Nanabi: "You only have to put forth more effort than your junior. It shows a reliable back for the children that come after you." Kitsu: "Back? Even my tiny back will be reliable in the future!" Nanabi: "Well, your age won't make a difference... But do your best." With Haruka: Kitsu: "Ah, Haruka-senpai!" Haruka: "Let's go on a trip somewhere, Kitsu-chan." Kitsu: "Udon shop!" Haruka: "You want to go eat kitsune udon? Well then, I'll take you along as my treat... ♪" With Minamo: Kitsu: "A kitsune kunoichi! I wonder if I can become a worthy ninja as well?" Minamo: "Ah... You mustn't neglect your training." Kitsu: "I can't neglect my training...?" Minamo: "You can't." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Inari-sama" Scene. World Gadabout Actions Trivia * The number Promestein quotes: "1674.4 km/h" is the speed at which the Earth rotates, which relates to the cycle between night and day. It's likely she was going to correct Kitsu's mistake, but then decided it wasn't worth the trouble. Category:Animals Category:Loli Category:Kitsune Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki